Magical Roots
by Shadow000
Summary: Somewhere Paige was Prue's sister, but in this world she's Prue's daughter. Now Prue's dead and it's Paige's turn to enter the picture and discover her magical roots.
1. Chapter One

**Poison**

**Prologue**

My name is Paige. I've always disliked my name. It brings stupid puns from stupider idiots to mind. I'm not even a big reader; nor do I particularly like the library. That was my first reason. The second reason? Yeah well, that's more of a recent development. When reading (a page, ha, ha, ha. Gettit? Isn't that so hysterical everybody? No it's not, but I'm regressing to a previous rant) a book I discovered the meaning of my name.

It said that I had 'an easy-going nature' and that I tended to be 'serious-minded and responsible'. This name apparently gave me a love of home and family. Yeah right. That line always kills me. Just dip that knife in poison and dig it in a bit deeper why don't you?

I also have a desire to understand the heart and mind of everyone. I don't believe that though, I don't want to. Just because some nun gave me a certain name doesn't mean it defines me, that one minor decision could literally dictate my entire life.

Yep, I said nun, not mom. You see my sob story is that I was abandoned to a local church. It's not that sad really, because I got adopted fairly quickly. I don't have any memories of the nun or that particular church. Hell, I didn't even find out the truth until I was eight years old. I stilled loved my parents though. Then they were killed.

Our house, with the home sweet home welcoming mat, went up in flames. Everything was destroyed, charred through and through. It was all gone, photos, clothes, toys… Everything.

I was the only thing that survived and that was because I had been at a friend's birthday party. I can't even remember her name now, just a spoiled brat crying, because she didn't get a special Barbie for her birthday. Guess what kid? I lost all mine and you cried more than I did, and I cried a lot. How could I not? I was scared and devastated and confused.

The thing I hate the most about my dumb name is that it somehow did manage to define parts of me. It wasn't completely wrong and I guess that maybe that's just a coincidence, but I stopped believing in coincidences a long time ago. It doesn't matter anyway. I can hate until the cows come home, but nothing will ever change so I stopped hating. It requires so much energy and passion that I don't have to hate. So I sound like a drama queen, don't I? Well screw you. I'm supposed to be stupid and immature and overact. Hello! Teenager here. I'm supposed to be like that.

Supposed. I'm also supposed to be full of happiness, joy and laughter, but I'm not. I rarely smile or laugh and I'll admit it, I can't even remember how to cry.

There must be a quota of tears you're allowed shed in your life and I already used all mine up, and that sucks 'cause I'm fairly certain my supply was supposed to last for my entire life, but all those crap things that happened to me required tears and now I'm all out. I'm not even old yet. I'm just a kid.

I'm the strange kid. There are many words for me, oddball, weirdo, freak, psycho, crackpot…Pick one, anyone. I've heard 'em all and I honestly couldn't give a damn. All your opinions are worthless, but that's okay, as long as you don't bother me I don't mind. I'm strange, people try to ignore that detail. It makes everyone happy. What only a few people know is that my life, my very existence, was a mistake and they tried to hide that fact. So do I, I don't want the pity.

I was never supposed to be born and we all knew it. This pathetic excuse of a life, it shouldn't belong to me. I'm like some kind of ungrateful thief. I should be dead, or whatever people were never born are supposed to be called. I won't say I feel more dead than alive, 'cause I'm not that big of a drama queen. Mainly I feel numb.

"Excuse me, can you move?" asked the old lady sitting beside me. I glanced at her with a perfected blank mask of bored indifference before copping on. I was on a bus, not just any bus. It was the bus that would eventually bring me to my new foster family. Social Services are cheap; they were hardly going to supply me with a limo. Don't look so shocked. Mrs Smith was overworked and couldn't take time to go with me. She said she'd meet me there.

I stood up and let the lady get past me, her shopping bags thumping off my leg. I flopped back on to the seat, but took the window seat this time. I stretched my legs out on the seat and glared at all the new passengers. None of them tried to sit beside me. Good. I wouldn't have sat beside the lady in the first place except the bus had been full. It was half empty now, just like the glass. Half full of half empty? There was no glass. _He_ broke it. All that was left of it was little jagged pieces that parodied its former glory. They say the mighty always fell, so did the glasses. Then they shattered.

The bus was so damn close to being in pieces, but the parts are probably worth more than the bus itself is. It wheezed off with a shuddering start. The bus was long past its prime and should've been put down. One of my foster families had a dog that had to be put down.

He was a nice dog, I'm glad he died peacefully. I've seen a lot of death. It's practically lost all meaning. Thing is, that one death, that one time, I got to say goodbye. Closure. It did hurt, it hurted like hell, because then I still cared too much, but his death never haunted me like all the others.

Unfortunately, the same can't be said about his owners. I'd known them, for I guess, maybe, four years, but then there was a hurricane. That was a crock of shit. Sure there was a hurricane at the time, but that wasn't how they died. I don't know how the police came to that conclusion. Did they even look at the evidence?

I was there. I saw _him_. I think he is a him, at least. He was a freak like me. You know the vanishing in a puff of smoke cliché? Well, he appeared suddenly with a gust of wind. His skin had an unhealthy grey colour to it, like it was on his deathbed. So was Jane, she would never replace my adopted mom. She made this blue shield yoke around herself and John. I didn't know what it was supposed to do. It didn't protect them. _He _threw something at them, and they went flying into a wall. I couldn't see exactly what he did. I was cowering behind the banister upstairs, hoping against hope that he wouldn't notice me, while knowing that he was after me. And what did I do? Nothing. I was such an idiot.

It was a terrifying time and I was only twelve years old. Nothing in my life had ever prepared me for something like that. I didn't know what to do, so I remained hiding, watching his trail of destruction as he searched the house. I should've run, taken matters into my own hands, but I still believed then. So I wished and I hoped and I prayed. No one ever came. I'll state this nice and clearly just to set the record straight

I believe in God. I do, maybe it was my upbringing or being abandoned to a church. Whatever it was I always believed in God, even after my parents died. It was in His master plan. He knew what he was doing. God didn't save me. He didn't even try. God left me there to die. _He_, found me, and suddenly one of those death balls was hurtling in the air at me. I flung my arm over my face and waited, but the ball never struck. It hung suspended in midair and the man rooted to his spot.

Finally I ran, down the stairs, past the corpses and out of the house. I ran furiously, just because I finally remembered to run, that didn't mean I had a clear head. Far from it, I just kept running. My life depended on it after all. This was the last time I cried and laughed, both at the same time and in a way neither. It was a hybrid version of the two accompanied by a lot of gasping for oxygen.

I did a lot of thinking during that sprint. I considered my freak powers and _Him_. I knew why I was given up and made a theory for why two sets of parents died. It was entirely my fault.

A monster was after me, probably, because of my freakiness and I was completely alone. I was scared that if I started to love someone else that they'd get taken from me too. It was my only defence, it wasn't a great way to fight back, but it was all I had. In my third home I wasn't as loving or trusting. I stayed there for two years and remained aloof and distant the whole time. The Thompsons, they thought I was broken and tried to 'fix' my unusual behaviour and me. I don't think they were too upset when I left. I figured I'd leave on my own terms this time. I didn't like them, but I'd keep them safe. In theory that was fine, but reality doesn't like theory and the Thompsons died shortly afterwards during an Earthquake, according to Mrs Smith. Yeah right.

I was like poison, killing everyone around me, and I believed that until I went to church one day and a nice priest convinced me otherwise and said something about 'God's master plan'. He probably didn't intend me to gain vindication this particular way. It was all God's fault. Every single death, He let it happen, probably punishing me for being a freak. I left the church with a strange inner peace and declared, "I'll never speak to God again".

Eventually, it was my turn to get off the bus. I began walking to the address Mrs Smith told me to go to. Trudge, would probably be a better word. I had got on a earlier bus than necessary, figuring buses were always late so I'd end up on time, no looking eager or getting lectured. But I had nowhere to be for a while so I trudged slowly, eyes on the pavement in front of me. If my concentration drifted I could almost pretend that I wasn't moving anywhere, just walking in the same spot forever.

It seemed like a decent neighbourhood. They were probably a nice family. Too bad I had to come along and ruin everything for them. I would ruin it. That thing was hunting me and it didn't care who stood in the way. It wouldn't stop until I was dead.

This would be the fourth time history would repeat itself. Maybe this time I could stop caring completely. It would be easier just to switch myself off. None of it matted anymore, so why did I still care? I guess I'm just dumb like that.

"Prue?" Someone shouted from behind me. I didn't even bother looking around for the shouter and this Prue person. Couldn't really care to be honest. Then I heard quick footsteps pounding of the pavement. Prue must be deaf if she couldn't hear her name and wait for the shouter to catch up with her.

"Prue!" repeated the shouter and I couldn't hide behind ignorance anymore. It was fairly obvious what was going on and it was yet another thing I hated. Okay, I lied I still hate, kinda. It's complicated. Maybe I should start a list, but it would be fairly long. Might be best to start a list of things I like. It would waste less paper and be friendly to the environment.

Why couldn't Shouter just leave me alone? So we could be happily miserable separately without busybodies. You could totally tell that Shouter was miserable. When someone has been crying recently it can be heard in her voice. I didn't want her misery or her company. I'm just about managing my own at the moment. Sometimes you don't have a choice in these matters.

Shouter was right behind me now. She grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face her. We were practically nose-to-nose. I didn't need to be this close to see her face fall and uttered crushed expression on her face mingling with a faint self-loathing.

"I'm not Prue," I said blandly for the lack of anything else to say.

Shouter's sleeves were pulled down to cover her hands and she wrapped her arms around herself to complete the vulnerable lost look she had going on. Like I said misery, and not 'Oh my God the movie was so sad it made me cry' misery but the 'My Mother killed my dog,' one.

"Sorry, you just reminded me of my sister. Stupid really, of course you couldn't be her," said Shouter softly, her voice growing quieter as she finished her sentence.

"Doesn't matter," I mumbled in a truly eloquent fashion. Shakespeare would have been impressed.

It was the classic case of mistaken identity. It was hardly surprising. I look like everyone's long lost twice removed second cousin. I don't really, I'm just surrounded by people who _think_ I do. I really am surrounded by them. On top of everything else I'm a hypocrite. I've done the same many times before, seeing familiar faces in crowds who turn out to be total strangers even when I knew it wasn't possible.

Once upon a time it gave me a kick. If I looked like someone, maybe that meant I was related to them, that somewhere in this big world I belonged. I did love my parents, but I always had a feeling inside me that I was somehow different in a way I could never figure out. After my parents died I tried to search for my birth mother, hoping to get some answers. I never did, but after the second set bit the bullet I got a fair idea. Giving me up was probably the best thing Mommy dearest ever did since it protected her and her family from my curse. Like I said poison. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction bought it back. No satisfaction here.

"I'm Phoebe," said Shouter.

"Paige," I replied curtly.

Shou-, I mean Phoebe, frowned. Old habits and names die-hard. "Another 'P'"

"Excuse me?" I said out of sheer habit. Another habit. My first mom thought highly of manners and politeness. She thought they were very important and that they were the best thing she could give me. I would've preferred that Barbie. So even now I try to honour her memory and wishes. Sometimes. Honestly I'm not to good at this whole being nice and friendly thing. People person I am not. I wanted out of this encounter now!

"My family has a whole 'P' thing going on with names and you look like Prue. It's just…painful."

I honestly didn't expect the sentence to end like that. I figured she go for weird or strange, but never painful. I really do excel at hurting people. What can I say? It's a gift. For some reason it didn't come wrapped in shiny paper wit a pretty bow. Go figure.

I shrugged, feeling the need to respond but no wanting to encourage Phoebe to confine in me. I'm not an agony aunt. I can't solve everyone one's problems. Hell, I can't even fix my own.

The 'P' thing is pretty strange though. You know the way I said that I searched for my birth mother? I found a nun instead. And not just any random nun, it was _the_ nun I was abandoned to. We even had a conversation, not a great one mind you, but one nonetheless. Mary even had a few important things to tell me.

And I quote Mary saying this, "There was only one thing she requested, that your name begin with a 'P'."

At times like this I almost wish that I believed in coincidences. I could brush this away and protect myself from disappointment and even more hurt. Save myself from the pain. But I couldn't, so I psyched myself up for bitter disappointment.

I find that when you prepare for the worst then whatever happens doesn't seem so bad. If I aimed high usually I'd be sorely let down, so I don't. Like I wasn't expecting this encounter to go well. Even more so in the last minute. There's this thing called a self-fulfilling prophecy. It's some psychology thing that basically says if you go to a party expecting to be bored then you probably will end up being bored. You fulfil your own prediction.

Now see that prediction isn't too bad. Mine generally aren't that time. So I look around the empty street, a sense of dread settled on me. I barely even had time to finish my thought.

_He_ was back.

The grey-skinned man corporealized before us, leering through curled silver lips, his long, dusty hair blowing around his bare shoulders. I watched paralysed, as he reared back to take Phoebe and I out with one enormous, concussive blast.

Another person would die because of me.


	2. Chapter Two

My survival instincts kicked in. I was never quite sure if they were a good thing or a bad thing. I avoided the blast. Once more I lived to _not_ tell the tale.

I looked guiltily at Phoebe thinking she'd be dead. She surprisingly wasn't. Huh? An even bigger surprise was that she was levitating. It looked fun. It would be so cool to be able to do that. Like it should be to freeze things but wasn't. Now the question 'what?' came into play.

I got up and she got down. She looked at me slightly fearful. Her levitating must freak people out. Ok it did freak me but I doubt I looked freaked. I was too busy being terrified out of my mind. I threw my hands up. He froze but only for a second. Shit.

"Evil wind that blows,  
That which forms below,"

What the hell? She had a power like my former foster mother, Amy, who had done the blue shield thing. She was saying a…spell? A crack of thunder shocked me. Whatever Phoebe was doing it was working, unless he groaned for the fun of it. Would I be free from him? It was the barest glimmer of hope. Hopeful disbelief, I think it's called.

"No longer may you dwell,  
Death take you with this spell," she chanted.

He turned back into wind and disappeared. Phoebe and I just stood there for a long moment. "Is he gone?" I asked in a strange voice.

She replied in the same tone. "No." Phoebe shook her head. "I need the Power of Three to vanquish him."

"What?" I asked panicked.

Now she looked panicked too. "You don't know about witches and stuff? You don't look shocked and you froze him for a few seconds. You can't tell anyone."

"I don't know anything about witches," I said truthfully. I paused. Should I just leave it at that? Reluctantly I continued. "I've seen him before though."

Some emotion crossed her face. "Can you come with me? I can explain things better."

I would be late to my new 'family', so why not? Besides the bus was early, this way I'll show up on time or after time. Don't want them to think I'm over eager. "Whatever."

We walked up to her house. Inside was just as impressive as outside. It was old fashioned and Victorian. I'd be afraid to break anything here, most stuff looked expensive. I felt so out of place.

"Wait here for a moment? I'll be back."

I nodded and she left me in the living room. I glanced around and seeing no one I decided to snoop. There were a lot of photographs scattered all over the place. One photograph caught my eye. I picked it up.

My hand shook so much I thought I'd drop it. I replaced it instantly. The photograph was of three women. One was Phoebe and the other two looked so alike her they were probably sisters. That was what freaked me. It was how much the presumably oldest looked like me. Maybe she was Prue?

Why did I look like Prue though? Why does my name begin with 'P' like Phoebe and her -possible- sister Prue? Hell, the other woman's name probably began with a 'P' too. Does that explain my weird powers? It would explain _him_. Phoebe seemed familiar with him and so am I –if you can call what I have with him familiar-. Could I trust them? Should I just walk out of this house?

I wanted to know who I was (doesn't everyone?) but I don't want to actually have proof I'm a freak. 'Cause you know that would suck. There's nothing like the truth to make your life even worse.

Someone cleared his throat behind me. I spun around to face his. It was a man with black hair and green eyes. But the thing that really drew my attention was the presence he had got going for him. Everything was just so vivid and intense. I quickly placed him from a photograph. He was Phoebe's boyfriend or at least they looked close in the photograph I saw. He was probably wondering why I was here. Funny, so was I.

I started to explain or open my mouth and stammer so lame excuse that might just resemble the English language but I wasn't saved from that, not by a bell as the line goes, but a lightning bolt. Yep, a lightning bolt. It hit a vase and incinerated it. I've never been gladder to not be a vase than I was at that moment. Damn that must have hurt. I flinched in shock but the man dived out of the way.

The man rolled across the floor, whipping up this glowing ball in his hand. Now that would make a great party trick. He shot it at one of the two guys who appeared out of nowhere in the living room. Kind of rude to show up uninvited if you ask me, but no one was. I was standing there doing my best impression of a brainless idiot who isn't skilled enough to keep her mouth shut.

The ball thing hit one of the men square in the gut. He howled and evaporated into a plume of smoke. The second guy suddenly came down with a severe case of glowing hand. I didn't even get a chance to wonder. A lightning bolt hurtled out of his hand looking like a cool special effect. It was going straight for the guy.

"Cole lo-" cried a voice.

I didn't think. I just threw up my hands and the room froze. Mentally I started yelling at myself. I had this…power for a while but I tried not to use it. What if someone saw me? I didn't want to be known as the freak. Then I remembered hearing the voice someone must have seen me. Oh shit.

I turned around bracing myself for the worst. There stood Phoebe and another man. I thought back to the photos. He was nameless sister's husband. I really need a short name for him. I only used it once and already it was getting tedious. Phoebe quickly pulled her boyfriend out of the way of the lightning bolt. She arrived just in time since the room unfroze. Phoebe didn't freeze. I would have to ask her about that later after the dozen questions I already had a scheduled freak-out.

The man quickly formed another one of those glowing balls and the other guy turned into smoke. "Thanks Pip-" he said turning around. He then looked confused when he didn't see Piper.

"This is what I wanted to tell you," Phoebe told nameless sister's husband. "Shax attacked-"

Shax? Grey guy had a name. Awesome, two more names left to go and I'd be over the moon. Well not really but it's nice having a name to a face.

"Shax?" Asked Green-eyes (okay I'm not original but they were really green) "Are you ok?"

"Fine. Paige froze him and I said the spell. She doesn't know about witches and stuff," continued Phoebe.

"I'm right here and yeah I still don't know anything except this is a really weird day," I said a bit annoyed. I think it was shock that prevented a more extreme emotion coming through. I was feeling oddly calm, a way I shouldn't feel after all that happened.

"Right, Sorry," said Phoebe. She pointed to the black haired man, "this is Cole and he is Leo. I'm just getting to part where I'll explain."

Phoebe turned to me. "You might want to sit down."

I shrugged and did so. Then my day got more unbelievable and messed up and it wasn't even Friday the thirteenth yet. I was definitely going to have fun then but for now I was busy listening to Phoebe.


	3. Chapter Three

I laughed nervously, all too aware that Phoebe wasn't. I fell silent for a couple of minutes before asking Phoebe to repeat everything she had just said. Witches and demons and magic. She must have thought I was crazy, which okay was a possibility after all that's happened to me but I always thought I was relatively sane. Besides how could I talk? My life was weird too and sure Phoebe's explanation made it weider but it cleared up a few things.

I could deal with this.I mean I already knew Shax wasn't human, that he was something else so I had no reason to be freaked but I was. Not pulling my hair out in blind panic, panic. I don't panic like that.I find denial worksbetter.

"So you and your sisters vanquish warlocks?" I asked.

"Vanquished," corrected Phoebe, her use of the past tense painfully obvious.

"Is she…dead?" See that didn't sound good. I didn't particularly like my life but it was far preferable to death.

Phoebe smiled sadly. "Yeah, it was Shax."

I winced. "Oh, that sucks."

"To put it in a nutshell," agreed Phoebe.

"He killed my parents," I offered. Phoebe double-took. I bet she didn't see that one coming.

"When you said you saw him before I didn't realize…" Phoebe trailed off. No one ever showed me how to handle these awkward conversations. What was I supposed to say? What was she supposed to say? I didn't even know what I was doing here.

So I lied, but it wasn't a full lie, 'cause it was on its way to becoming the truth. "I'm over it."

Now it was Phoebe's turn to do something and hopefully improve this situation and if that didn't work I could see the door. I could make it out. Run, like I always did.

Phoebe nodded sympathetically. "How long did it to take to get over them?"

I narrated my life as emotionlessly as I could. Not becauseI'm cold-hearted. It'sjust that if I let myself care and feel I wouldn't be able to stop. I wasn't that cold-hearted yet, but give me time. If more people keeping dying because me I probably will become that callous. But I wasn't going to run. Not yet at least, but I still kept the door in my mind.

"Why would Shax be after you?"

"I think he always has been or at least it's been a side project he comes back to every so often. When I was talking to Sister Mary, she said that my mom said I was in great danger."

I shut up then. Phoebe was a stranger why was I being such a blabbermouth? A voice spoke up in my head, 'because she's the first person you know who you can tell with her thinking your insane but that's no reason to give her your life story. Remember don't get attached? Whenwill you learn? It only hurts more that way.

"You're adopted?" Asked Phoebe looking surprised and curious.

I nodded waiting for the usual, 'I'm sorry. I didn't know. It must've been difficult,' the false, insincere words of people who think they know what you feel. It doesn't mean anything. The words are empty especially when you know they don't care and they'll never think about you again.

Phoebe hadn't gotten her script or didn't learn her lines because she made this familiar conversation take a new twist. "Do you know who your parents are?" No, not that. That's a normal enough thing to say even if it usually comes later. Wait for it.

"No, why?"

"Because it's possible that maybe you'rePrue'sdaughter."

There it was.


	4. Chapter Four

A/n: Hey. Does anyone have any ideas for a title? Some stuff in this chapter is taken from the episode but adapted to fit this. Someone who reviewed will be happy to know there's no cliffhanger and to another reviewer the song while not shorten doesn't take up too much of this chapter. Once more thanks for reviews and point out any mistakes I've overlooked.

Chapter Four: Family 

"Because it's possible that maybe you'rePrue'sdaughter."

"What?" Me and another voice yelled in unison. The other person who said it was a woman, Leo's wife. She was standing in the doorway.

Phoebe glanced between us. "This is my sister Piper," she said to me, she then turned to Piper, "and this is Paige."

"Hi," I said to her. She just gave me a cool look.

"Prue didn't have any children," she said to Phoebe.

"Yet for some reason we've got a mini-Prue in out living room, with your power and Shax after her," said Phoebe softly.

Piper's eyes widened as she processed this information. "What age are you?" she asked me frostily.

"Fourteen."

Piper and Phoebe done quick calculations in their heads while I just tried to process what Phoebe said.  "That means if she was pregnant she would've been around seventeen. She was with Andy then. We always knew they were serious," said Phoebe.

"How come we didn't know Prue was pregnant? She would've told us and it's not that easy to hide pregnancy either," said Piper logically.

"Grams, maybe," shrugged Phoebe.

I frowned and quoted, "_The woman and her grandmother came with you. The grandmother told me that you were in great danger and that she had to give you up to protect you. I could see by the look in her eyes that her pain was real."_

Both Piper and Phoebe turned around to stare at me after I said that. I felt self-conscious. "I went back to the church I was dropped off at and that's what Sister Agnes said."

"Sounds suspicious like Grams, it's all adding up," said Phoebe. I risked a look at Piper. She didn't look too happy.

Piper clenched her jaw and stalked out of the living room.

"Piper?" Phoebe called after her. Phoebe sighed and followed her. Uncertainly I trailed after them. We went up to the attic.

I saw a book on pedestal. Piper was leaning over it.

Phoebe walked over to her, "Piper." She looked at what Piper was doing. "What's going on?"

"I'm gonna ask Grams what the hell she knows about this," said Piper through gritted teeth. "That's what's going on."

I was confused, "You keep your grandmother in the attic?" I peered around trying to find her.

"No, she's dead," said Piper distractedly.

"What?" I yelped. And I thought this day couldn't get any weird.

"So is my husband Leo. He died in World War II," said Piper casually. Too casually. I think she's just trying to freak me. The thing is was working.

"Here these words,

Hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side.

Come to me, I summon thee.

Cross now the Great Divide." Chanted Piper.

I looked around skeptically. Yeah I did accept all this stuff but I still can't help look for a pointy hat or a broomstick. It didn't seem possible to say a few words and be able to talk to the dead.

There where white lights that formed into a body. It was an old woman. I jumped. Then inwardly rolled my eyes. Why was I still shocked by these things? It wasn't even funny that amount of times I jumped today.

_When this began_

_I had nothing to say_

_And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me _

_I was confused_

_And I let it all out to find/that I'm_

_Not the only person we these things in mind_

_Inside me_

"Piper," said Grams annoyed, "why are you calling-" Suddenly Grams glanced around but overlooked me. "Phoebe what's going on?" 

"Grams why does Phoebe think Prue has a daughter," asked Piper.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Grams stuttered.

"You know you were a lousy liar when you were alive, but you're worse as a ghost," commented Piper.

She was so busted. I didn't say anything but just watched interested. I hung back in the shadows hoping they'd forget about me. This day was turning to unreal.

"Grams if you know something, you've got to tell us. We deserve to know," said Phoebe gently.

Grams sighed. "It's true she does. It was just before her seventeenth birthday. Her and Andy…well they…you know. The power of you three and one of their children was a beacon for danger. We had to give her up for all of your safety. It was also for Prue to so she could have a future and a good job like she wanted and not have to become a young parent. I cast a spell to make everyone forget about the pregnancy."

_But all the vacancy the words revealed_

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

_Nothing to loose_

_Just stuck/hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own_

_And the fault is my own_

"So we're both Aunts?" asked Phoebe softly.

Grams nodded.

"Ok so why didn't you tell us about our niece when we we're Charmed. I mean we find out about her when Prue is…dead does that mean she will replace Prue in the Power of Three?" Asked Piper.

Ok, that would be a great reason for her to hate me. Wait. My mother really was Prue. Wow. Oh shit I have to replace her? I don't want to do that and I know I would completely screw it up, like I seem to screw up everything I touch. I waited anxiously till Grams began to speak.

"She deserved a magic free safe childhood. It wouldn't be fair to drag her into this and it isn't still. She won't be able to replace Prue. She's the next generation. The Power of Three is over in it's place is one girl. You're not longer Charmed it's up to her."

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel___

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I've held so long_

_Erase all the pain 'til it's gone_

_It's gone_

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I want to find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

"What?" Yelled Phoebe, Piper and I in unison. No way could I handle all that responsibility. Being a witch is enough to deal with.

Grams looked over at me in surprise. "You're here," she said.

"Surprise," I said sarcastically, "but I can't be all that powerful. I mean I can't even stop what's-his-face, oh yeah Shax. The world is doomed if I'm protecting it. You've probably made a mistake or got the wrong person or something."

_And I've got nothing to say_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

_I was confused _

_Looking everywhere/only to find that it's_

_Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

_So what am I_

_What do I have but negativity _

_'Cause I can't just justify the_

_way everyone is looking at me_

_Nothing to lose_

_Nothing to gain/hollow and alone_

_And the fault it my own_

_The fault is my own_

"You've meet Shax?" Asked Grams.

"It didn't end well. I would've escaped this time except Phoebe said hocus-pocus or something along that line," I said.

"That's because you didn't know the spell and you're powers will grow. Maybe not as strong as the Power of Three but still a strong force," said Grams. 

"But I can't be a witch I-I don't know how," I finished lamely and desperately. I mean I could handle being an ordinary minor witch but having people depending on me, I always let them down.

"She's fourteen, we can't let her fight warlocks and evil by herself," said Phoebe.

"You're power was in the Power of Three, hers in by herself. While her power isn't as strong as the Power of Three it's stronger than your powers are now," said Grams. Ok I don't like Grams much. It' not fair, Prue Phoebe and Piper were way older than me when they had to deal with this and they had each other to help them but I was alone like I always was. In the end I was always alone.

"Does that mean she'll be able to vanquish Shax?" Asked Piper.

I swear I could see a little light bulb over her head.

"She should," said Grams.

Nuh-uh no way was I going do that.

Piper turned to look at me. "So how do you feel about your first vanquish being Shax?" She asked me.

I could get revenge for the people her murdered. People that I loved. People I could avenge. If I vanquish him I could stop him hurting anyone else. It would be payback. I smirked. Shax was gonna learn payback was a witch. "Shax is going down."

"That's the spirit," said Grams. "Paige I know it's a lot more than anyone your age should've to deal with it, but you're going to have to deal with it the best way you know how. This is your path, your destiny. Be angry at it, cry over it but don't fight it, don't let it consume you. The rest is up to you." She then disappeared into white lights. The attic felt strangely empty without Grams.

"How about you put pressure on me," I mutter sarcastically to the empty space where grams had been. "So, what happens next?" I ask probably voicing every ones thoughts. Phoebe looked at me worried. Oh yeah she probably knew about payback idea in my head. 

"It's all up to you," said Piper softly repeating Gram's words.

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh joy."


	5. Chapter Five

A/n: Hey. Happy Mothers day.

**Chapter Five:  The First Vanquish******

We walked out of the attic downstairs. As I passed under the chandelier I felt a jolt, almost an electric shock, and a bright beam of light burst from it and bathed me in a bright light. At least I didn't jump this time, that was an improvement but I was still freaked. I put on my best on unimpressed voice, "Is that supposed to be symbolic or something?"

"It happened to Prue, Piper and I three years ago," said Phoebe. "So I think it means you belong here."

I don't think Phoebe had any idea how happy that made me feel. I had somewhere I belonged.

The manor's front doors flung open. A mini-tornado whirled into the foyer, knocking the three of us to the floor. I screamed or at least I think I did. I felt paralyzed. He reared back to take us all out with one enormous concussive blast. 

_Crawling in my skin_

_Consuming all I feel_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_Consuming/confusing_

_This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending_

_Controlling/I can't seem_

Phoebe kicked Shax in the face and yelled to Piper, "Go to the attic, show her the spell."

Piper yanked me toward the stairs and then the parlays wore off. I could do this I wasn't a scared twelve year old afraid of Shax. Sure I was scared but I also felt strangely confident. I had the power and knowledge this time.

Piper raced over to the Book she had been looking at earlier.

"What are we doing? What is that thing?" I pointed at the book.

"I'll explain if there's a later," said Piper frantically flipping through the pages.

"Thanks for your vote in confidence," I muttered.

_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing in_

_[Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced_

_That there's too much pressure to take]_

_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure_

"I'm sure you'll do fine you're reacting a lot better than I did with my first warlock. Just say the spell out loud."

Another roar of wind signaled Shax's approach. I could barely catch my breath when he tornadoed into the attic. He poofed into his corporeal self. Hopefully Phoebe was ok. There was only one thing I could do now despite how weird and stupid in made me feel. I started chanting, 

"Evil wind that blows,

That which forms below

No longer may you dwell, 

Death take you with this spell."

As I spoke the incantation, Shax reeled back, readying once again to destroy me but at me but when I said the last word he suddenly screamed in agony. Then exploded in a fiery blast, much more extreme and final then when Phoebe had said the spell. I couldn't help but scream. It wasn't that I was scared not this time; the scream was the one I had suffocated two years ago. It was a massive sense of relief that was gone.

"That was for, Prue," I whispered. "And all the other people you killed that I loved and cared about." Piper didn't hear what I said. I think she was on a high from the same massive relief I felt but I wasn't full of relief. I had just killed something. Granted Shax was evil and wasn't even human I felt guilty like I should be punished or something, whatever happens when you murder.

When I was a kid before Shax took it upon himself to make my life a living hell and I began to realize that I was freak I was happy and sure I was happy now but not the same happiness. I grew up so that's bound to change but there was something else. 

Piper and Phoebe had turned me into a witch.

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me_

_Distracting/reacting_

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection_

_It's haunting how I can't seem…_

But isn't that what I was destined to be? Didn't I have a choice? I was just forced into this role without anyone asking me first. It's like I'm a puppet and everyone else was pulling me strings making me move with wondering what I wanted. Both the good guys and the bad guys. Grams and Shax both wanted to mould be into something.

They can't just let me be that eight year old who should've grown up without all this. I'm not eight anymore I can't be that kid again and I don't want to be. I want to be me but I can't seem to find myself.

"It's over," said Piper quietly, "It's all finally over." She sounded sad and relieved. I knew she hadn't meant for me to hear so I pretended I didn't. It was over for her. It was had just begun for me. If I had kids I'd doom them to the same fate. I remember what Grams said. She said I couldn't fight it and that I had to accept it.

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. How many teenagers can say that they have a purpose in life that's not just to be annoying? I wasn't just wasting air. I had a destiny.

"Phoebe," I yelled remembering her. Then Piper and I took off downstairs to see if she was ok. I saw Leo kneeling over her and light come from his hands.

"Wh-what is he doing?" I stammered backing away slightly.

"He's healing her," Piper told me. At my blank look he continued. "Remember I told you he died? Well he's a white lighter, a guardian angel for good witches. If you get injured he can heal it and he helps you through tough times."

He sounds like a nice guy. I really could've used him a few years ago. Not now though. Sure I still I had my issues but they didn't matter as much.

"Did you vanquish him?" Phoebe asked me eagerly.

"He went with a bang," I said, "also a fiery blast."

"Are you ok?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, he was too busy trying to after Paige to try and kill me I was a minor nuisance," said Phoebe wryly.

And at that moment everything was finally okay in my life and then I remembered. "Oh shit. What time is it? I'm supposed to be at my new 'family' around about now."

Leo looked at his watch, "Five to one."

"I get to discover a whole new life about me, become a witch, vanquish demon butt and still have five minutes to spare. Cool." 

"Where do you need to go?" Asked Piper sounding amused.

It was a big improvement from glaring daggers at me.

"1175 Prescott Street," I said.

"It takes more than five minutes to get there," said Piper.

"Of course," I said dryly, "Can't have something to turn out right, ever." Ok that didn't come out as bitter as it sound it my head, good.

"I can orb you there," offered Leo.

"Orb?" I asked blankly and slightly suspicious.

"When I left the room before in the blue lights," he explained.

"Does it hurt?"

"Painless," reassured Phoebe.

"Why not?" I said


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: The premonition**

He put a hand on my arm and a few seconds later we were behind a car hidden from other people's view. 1175 was in front of us. For the first time in a while I smiled. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. "Handy," I noted. Before turning away from Leo, I said, "thanks." I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

I could feel Leo's eyes on me. It didn't make me feel annoyed, it made me feel protected. For the first time in a while I felt safe. I waited a few moments and then I began to get anxious when I heard no sound from the house. The cliché 'as silent as a tomb' was apt. I put my hand on the doorbell again. I felt a sudden dizziness that almost knocked me over. A bright light flashed in my eyes and I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body. I was no longer seeing the door.

Black and white images assaulted me.

A family leaving the house.

The family lounging on a boat having fun.

Shax appeared.

He threw his blasts.

Some lay dead in the boat others were flung into the ocean.

The images disappeared. I blinked and shock my head to clear it. I felt shaken. What happened? It felt so real. Maybe it was. Leo would know.

From top to the bottom 

_Bottom to top I stop_

_At the core I've forgotten_

_In the muffle of my thoughts_

_Taken far from safety_

_The picture is there_

_The memory won't escape me_

_But why should I care_

I walked down the driveway to him. "What happened? What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know. When I touched the doorbell I saw these images and it's just freaked me out."

"What happened in those images?" Asked Leo urgently.

I quickly summed it up. He looked at me sadly. "It was a premonition but it was set in the past."

"So you're saying they're dead?" I asked quietly.

"I'm sorry," Leo whispered.

They were strangers I didn't know them but I was upset. I hadn't even met them and they died because of me. Anger quickly replaced sadness. "Shax should be glad he's dead," I said angrily.  How could I think I would get a break? Things would never go right and be happy with me something would always happen. I'd 

always caused pain.

_There's a place so dark you can't see the end_

_[skies cock back] And shock that which can't defend_

_The rain then sends dripping/an acidic question_

_Forcefully the power of suggestion_

_Then with the eyes tightly shut/looking through rust and riot_

_And dust/ a spot of light floods the floor_

_And pours over the rusted world of pretend_

_The eyes ease open and it's dark again_

The rest of the day passed by in numbness. I couldn't say what happened. I think Leo bought me to Social Services then they organized it from there. 

_In the memory you'll find me_

_Eyes burning up_

_The darkness holding me tightly_

_Until the sun rises up_

I glared at the clock on the wall is if it were the clock's entire fault. It smashed to the floor then a plant nearby lifted up and dropped, it too broke. Some papers started flying around wildly before settling into a disorganized mess. Another weight felt as if it had been taken off me.

_Moving all around/screaming of the ups and downs_

_Pollution manifested in perpetual sound_

_The wheels go 'round and the sunset creeps past the_

_Street lamps, chain-links and concrete_

_A little piece of paper with a picture of drawn floats_

_On down the street till the wind is gone_

_The memory now is like the picture was then_

_When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again _

I saw Phoebe smiling wistfully. "What?" I asked.

"That was Prue's power. She used it when she was upset. Lethal weapon with her and probably with you too," she said.

"What? You mean…I done that?" I waved a hand around.

_Now you got me caught in the act_

_You bring the thought back_

_I'm telling you that_

_I see right through you_

"Yup," said Phoebe. 

"But how?"

"Magic. You have telekinesis, or moving objects with you mind. The second, clairvoyance or the ability to see the future and the third to stop time. We just had one each," said Phoebe.

"So why do I have to deal with three?" I whined.

"Melinda Warren and many other witches in the line did. If it makes you feel any better Piper just got a new power too. She can blow things up," said Phoebe glancing over at Piper.

Piper was filling in some forms. Why she was filling them in didn't feel real. I was going to live at their house with my real family. But did they only want me because of my powers? "How come Shax always missed so much? I mean three of the times I wasn't there when he attacked."

"Maybe because you had to be alive to complete your destiny so you lucked out," said Phoebe. 

Leo came over to us. "Maybe he didn't want to kill you after the second time. He might have wanted to lure you over to his side."

"But how does killing her families help?" Asked Phoebe.

I knew but I didn't know how to say it. Killing people I loved started to make me uncaring, cold and maybe eventually evil.

"The mythological window," said Leo. 

Phoebe and I looked at him blankly. "Ok translation, please?" asked Phoebe. At least I wasn't the only clueless one.

"There's a window of opportunity. An opening of twenty-four hours before a nascent witch has chosen her powers for Good or Evil, where she can be swayed either way. If you can be enticed and use your powers for evil you become evil forever."

"But I used my powers two years ago, unless I've suddenly got really sucky at math is the time up?" I asked.

"You were just a witch then. Maybe the weird chandelier light means you're a proper witch or something. Maybe all the other times that was just planning in advance to make you evil," said Phoebe.

So I got to chose whether I want to be good or evil? I mean they both have their advantages. Evil is probably more fun but if I'm good people will stop being hurt because of me and I'll have a family but then again if I'm good I have the responsibility of protecting innocents. Decisions, decisions.  

A/n: Hey. I know in the episode it is actually 48 hours but 24 is more suited for me so I'm changing it. If you can't deal with that just pretend a day passed before the next chapter. Does anyone want me to continue story through season four or should I just leave it after the Charmed Again episodes? Does anyone think Paige is Mary-sue like? Since she's the next generation it would be logical to presume she'd have the three powers but I can't help but feel it makes her too good. She's gonna have a hard time controlling her powers if that makes any difference.  Plus she won't get Phoebe's empathy or levitation powers or Piper's blowing things up one or Prue's astral projection.  All comments are appreciated and a title idea would be even better. 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/n: Hey. If anyone cares I won't be doing the next episode or at least not for a while. It's becoming almost like a chore sitting down and typing this. There's no song in this because I couldn't find one to fit. Now that Paige's life doesn't suck as much she doesn't fit in with the songs. I'm going away on holidays on Thursday so there'll be no update next weekend. Next chapter will be the last one. Hopefully I'd have thought up of a title by then. Nothing much really happens in this chapter but there'll be lots of action in the next one.  
  
Chapter Seven: A Halliwell  
  
When Piper had finished filling in the forms we went back to the Manor. "I won't have to sleep in the basement do I?"  
  
Piper and Phoebe laughed. "No of course not I think we have a room for you," said Piper.  
  
When did she stop hating me? Maybe when she realized I'm not replacing Prue or when I vanquished her worst enemy. Piper led me upstairs into a room. "Nice room," I commented.  
  
"It was Prue's," said Piper softly.  
  
"Are you sure about this being my room?" I asked.  
  
"There's no one else here to use it," said Piper.  
  
Being in my mom's old room, it's well...wow. I crossed the room, taking in the bed-neatly made- cameras on the dresser, the stack of books on the nightstand. Looks like neatness is another thing I inherited from Prue.  
  
I placed my bag down on the floor. I don't really have many things. I pack lightly, just some clothes and personal things. I unpacked. The room still looked like the way Prue had it but that didn't bother me because I liked it the way it was.  
  
Now all I had to do was make it through the next day.  
  
I walked into the living room and saw Phoebe pacing frantically. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Its just Cole isn't back yet," said Phoebe.  
  
"He's still on the...other side? What is that anyway?" I asked.  
  
"It's hell," said Phoebe. I raised an eyebrow. "No literally hell. It's the underworld."  
  
"Why do I find these things strange anymore?" I asked hypothetically. I paused. "Then why did Cole go there? Is he a green lighter like Leo? Coz when he disappeared there were red flames."  
  
"It's white lighter," said Phoebe.  
  
"Whatever," I said giving a dismissive wave with my hand and rolled my eyes.  
  
"No he actually used to be one of the bad guys but then he changed to the good side. Those people you froze earlier were bounty hunters; they're after he because he helped me. It's dangerous from him to go there," said Phoebe.  
  
"Oh." My brain was on an overload. I've had to absorb way too much today. "Well you already know everything you need to know so he's wasting his time doing that. Can't you just call him back?"  
  
"He's not a dog," said Phoebe amused.  
  
"Hey witches and warlocks are real. How come he can't be a former dog? He could be dog-man. Dog by night former evil demon turned good by day. And that so shouldn't have come out that way."  
  
"Prue turned into a dog once," said Phoebe absently.  
  
"She...a dog?" Phoebe nodded. "You people are extremely strange."  
  
"You're preaching the choir. I've been a banshee and everything. Just recently Piper was a Fury," said Phoebe.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask," I said shaking my head. What had I signed myself up for? Leo was an angel and Cole was former demon. Leo was Piper's husband and Cole Phoebe's boyfriend. I didn't know Phoebe well but the irony wasn't lost on me. "When did you get around to telling Leo about me, anyway?" I asked.  
  
"Oh the elders told him some things and you killing Shax and the premonition you had cleared things up from him," said Phoebe.  
  
"Wait, elders?" I asked. It was annoying every two sentences about something supernatural I didn't understand something.  
  
"Elders? It's kinda hard to explain but they're the god guys who live up there and have the low down on most bad guys.  
  
"Up there?"  
  
"Heaven."  
  
"God, this is confusing," I moaned.  
  
"You'll get used to it," said Phoebe.  
  
That's what I'm scared of.  
  
"What?" Asked Phoebe.  
  
"I said that aloud, right?"  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"I may not look freaked but I am. This is all going by so fast. And everything is just so crazy. I'm afraid. Things in my life started going wrong because of Shax, because of this and I just don't know what else it will do to me."  
  
"Sweetie, I know it sucks sometimes but it can also be good. If it wasn't for this I would be in still New York doing nothing with my life. Because of this I went back to college and became closer to my sisters. Piper owns a great nightclub instead of being just a chief. Prue had become a great photographer and we've all helped so many people."  
  
I thought about this. It did make sense it a way. "I guess."  
  
We both fell silent for a moment then I asked, "When do you think there are going to try something to lure me to the other side?"  
  
"Honestly I don't know. The source could be doing something already," said Phoebe.  
  
That did nothing to sooth my nerves, wait. "The Source?"  
  
"The Source of all evil," clarified Phoebe.  
  
"Of course," I said my voice hinting on sarcasm, "it couldn't be the source of all bunnies but all evil. Why did I except anything else?" Why couldn't my life be simple again? I didn't want to deal with the Source or warlocks. What had they turned me into? Simply because of them I was a witch who was destined to fight evil until it killed me. Or maybe it was the Source's fault. He sent Shax after me. If Shax hadn't been after me I'd be happily living with my 'parents'. The Source was all to blame. If I'm a witch he's gonna be dead.  
  
"Source of all Bunnies?"  
  
"Do not mock to Source of bunnies. He's mighty and powerful. He strikes fear in the hearts of other bunnies," I said. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/n:**_ It's over. I think this is longest chapter. Some stuff is taken out of the episode but I've tried to keep it original. I came back from holidays yesterday and would've posted this then but I decided to edit the final paragraph. Which I spend way too much time on. Thanks to everyone who read this and to the people that reviewed. (Just as a question, has anyone in Ireland seen season six of Charmed yet? Is it even coming on?)_

**Chapter Eight: Evil**

I survived the night but I hadn't slept well. I had nightmares about Shax and the Source. At least I only had a few hours left and then I was safe until the next danger. I didn't know if I could live like this. How did Phoebe and Piper do it?

I stepped into the bathroom, turned the shower on extra hot and stepped under the spray. It was the one place where my fears didn't enter. When I finally emerged I had no idea what time it was. I rubbed my hand across the mirror but it quickly fogged up again. I couldn't see myself but I saw a man. He appeared behind me. I didn't recognize him. There was something about him though. It was intoxicating,

"You know what you are now, Paige," whispered the man. His voice was deep, otherworldly. It sent shivers down my spine. "You know where your destiny lies. It's not with your aunt witches. It's not for anyone other than for _you_. This is what you've been searching for your whole life. This is why you have the power."

His words struck something deep inside of me. It felt so right but subconsciously I knew it was wrong but I couldn't fight it. It was too strong.

He waved a hand in front of the mirror. His reflection was replaced by my first set of foster parents. 

"You killed us," said my 'father. 

"We loved you and this is how you repay us," said my 'mother'.

"Selfish so selfish. You can't be good, you're evil. Don't try to fight it. You know your desires, use your powers for them. That's all you can do. You can't be good. You killed all your parents. You wonder why they left you? They were all good you tainted them," said the man, and my dead 'parent's in unison.

"No," I whispered and then repeated it. It was my mantra.

"Use your power. You were born to, you where born to hurt and cause pain," said the man. Then he and my 'parents' disappeared leaving no proof they'd been there. Except I felt something inside me that I hadn't felt before. It was power and it was killing me from the inside out and I couldn't stop it.

In autopilot I got dressed. The thing inside me was spreading and I wasn't trying to stop it. It was like cancer in away. I had to remove the blood to stop it but the blood didn't just live in me it was in Piper and Phoebe. I had to remove it. They would thank me. 

I walk down to the kitchen and opened a drawer. No one was up. It would make them all the more easier to kill. I pulled out a gleaming butcher knife. The sunlight reflected of it. I smirked. I walked upstairs to Piper's room. Leo would die first. I couldn't have him ruin my plans and heal them.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I was screaming at myself to stop but the voice was unheard by my body. Leo and Piper were lying peacefully in bed. They were asleep. I raised the knife up to stab it into Leo's heart but stopped. I'd kill Piper first. Her blood was screaming to be released.

In olden days they used to do this if you were sick. Piper was sick. Really sick I needed to get rid of a lot of blood.  I plunged the knife into Piper's heart or I at least was about to. Leo got in the way. He tackled me and orbed us onto the stairs.

The knife was plunging through thin air. It put me off balance. I would've regained balance except I was on the stairs. I tumbled head first down them. I felt a burning in my leg. Absently I noted that the knife must've have lost control of the knife. Then my head smashed against the ground and blackness took over me.

~*

The noise woke Phoebe, and Cole-he had returned during the night- and they went to investigate it. They saw Paige and Leo lying unconscious on the ground. Then they saw the knife lying between them. They ran down the stairs for a closer look.

"There's blood on the knife," noted Cole.

"And there's a cut on Paige," said Phoebe. "Either she cuts herself in weird places or it was Leo."

"Why would Leo try to hurt her?" Asked Cole and then realized why.

"I think she started it," said Phoebe grimly. "The Source must have paid her a visit."

"Maybe, Piper heard something," suggested Cole. "You should check. I'll stay here."

"Why me?" Asked Phoebe.

"Because if she's wakes up in the mood for more killing you can't stop her," said Cole.

"All right," said Phoebe unhappily and went to check on Piper. The sheets were tangled. From what Phoebe could see and guess Paige came into the room and tried to stab Piper, Leo jumped across the bed and he might have orbed them. Which would explain the stairs. "Piper, Piper," said Phoebe and shook her.

"This better be good," mumbled Piper trying to get rid of her sleepiness.

"It's possible your niece tried to kill you when you were asleep and now her and Leo are unconscious," said Phoebe matter-of-fact.

"I'm awake," said Piper, her tiredness was gone.

Leo started to stir. Phoebe walked over to him with an ice pack. She handed it to him.

"What I don't understand is why you can heal innocents but not yourself."

Leo shrugged painfully, "It's hard to heal myself when I'm knocked out."

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "That's another thing, how is it possible for an angel to _get_ knocked out? You are after all technically dead."

"Three years together and _now_ you're asking me these questions?" Grumbled Leo.

"A better question is how a Whitelighter can become a father?" asked Piper giving Leo a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Leo glaring at Piper.

"Gee, I don't know, Leo. What do you think?" Asked Piper glaring back.

"I really hate to interrupt this," said Cole dryly, "but we've got an girl with blood pouring out of her."

"What happened?" asked Piper. "I can't believe I slept through the whole thing.

"I just woke up and saw her with a knife over you. I panicked. I meant to just tackle her but I orbed her away instead. We orbed right to the stairs.  We fell down the stairs," said Leo. He leant over Paige to heal her. "You two might want to leave," he told Phoebe and Piper, "she might try to kill you again."

"It's a family rite of passage. We never did mange to kill each other so we'll be ok," said Phoebe.

Leo healed Paige

~*

I felt this weird feeling, magical. I wondered what happened. Then it all came back. The Source, Piper, Leo, the stairs. I felt an anger surge up in me, he ruined my plans. He had to pay. I saw the grandfather clock and my plan came into action. 

I had no idea how I managed to move that thing but I did. I didn't aim it, I just flung it at the first person I saw. It was going at Phoebe. It didn't really bother me which one of them went first. Phoebe levitated up over it and just as it was about to collide with Cole but Piper froze it. Cole stepped out of the way.

"Cover her eyes," called Piper, "that how Prue used her power maybe she's the same."

Before I knew it my eyes were covered and my arms were held down. "Let go of me!"

"I'll get The Book of Shadow's," said Piper but I didn't hear move away. "Who are you?"

"Guess," growled some person. I recognized his voice from the guy earlier. I didn't know why he was here but it didn't bother me.

I heard a blast being thrown and someone crashing into something with a sickening crunching before I heard them tumbling down the stairs. It was Piper or so I guessed since Cole, Leo and Phoebe were still holding me down.

"Piper," Phoebe screamed and jumped of me. Instantly Cole's other hand clamped around the would-be-free wrist. It was weird not being able to see or use my powers, I felt so crippled.

There was another blast but no crash at least for a few moments and then there was a crash at the opposite side of the room than it should've been. What was happening? Meanwhile Leo abandoned me as well. I tried to pull from Cole but he switched his grip, now one hand held my two wrists together and the other hand blocked my eyesight. I struggled but Cole was too strong.

"Duck," I heard Piper yell. Phoebe began to whoop with joy but stopped. I felt a sick feeling in my stomach that I could ignore anymore. Something was wrong and I cared. It was strange switching from wanting to kill Piper and Phoebe to hoping they were ok. What changed?

"P-Piper tha-that's-" stammered Phoebe.

"I know," said Piper grimly.

Well I didn't. Someone care to fill me in?

"Your powers are strong but how strong will they be without the Power of Three?" said the man

I came completely back to my senses now. I knew the man was going to try and

kill them. I would loose another family.

"Kill them," the man hissed at me. The impulse to do so was strong.

"She's still got freewill. You can't force her too," said Leo.

"She's already chosen. Haven't you, Paige? Come with me and you'll be safe forever, I promise," said the man.

Cole took a step back and released his hold on me. They couldn't force me to choose. The man thought I had chosen they trusted me not to harm them. They didn't think I'd betray them. So many assumptions only one I could make come true. I wouldn't be safe with either of them I knew that. 

"He's lying don't listen to him," Piper called to me. It's true he probably was lying.

"They only want you for your power," said the man. That was true too or was it?

There was only one thing I knew for certain, I didn't know. Pure and simply I was confused and if I chose the wrong choice there was so much at stake.

"He doesn't care about you. It's his fault all of this happened. He was the one who sent Shax after you. If it wasn't for him none of this would've happened," said Phoebe.

If I had to be a witch he was going to be dead. I made that promise to myself and I sure as hell wasn't going to break it. I couldn't vanquish the Source if I was on his side. I was on the good side but how could I escape the Source though? I wasn't strong enough to go up against him. 

"Use your power," said The Source. I can't believe I hadn't realized he was the Source earlier only when Phoebe pointed it out to me.

"Against you? You know if you insist," I said. I didn't sound scared but I was.

He trusted his palm towards me and knocked me of my feet with an enormous blast of energy but he didn't let me crash into the wall he kept me suspended in the middle of the foyer, trapped in a vortex of pain. I had never felt pain like that before and I hoped I would never feel anything like it again.

Every part of me was burning and screaming. It wasn't just physical pain it was also emotional. With difficulty I could've handled the physical pain but not the emotional because when it comes to emotions I'm not strong. It's why I also kept them locked inside it's hard to get hurt if you do that but the Source got past all my defenses. Soon the pain stopped being burning agony but just a dull aching throb. I don't know how long the pain went on for but it felt like forever.

Eventually I fell to the floor. Leo rushed over to me and placed a glowing, healing hand on me. The pain decreased and disappeared. I was angry.

"Guess, blood is thicker than evil, huh?" said Piper with satisfaction.

"Round two," said The Source and lifted up his hand.

I cringed. Knowing what pain would come made it worse. "No."

"You can't force her," said Phoebe.

"I'm preparing her. She has two choices, she can either give the pain or receive it," said the Source. He turned to be, "wasn't it easier earlier? It was easier to be on the other side."

In fairness he has a good point. "You see I have this problem, it goes like this: For some reason I can never do things the easy way. For some reason I always end up doing things the hard way. I mean you wouldn't want me to break a pattern?"  It was true.

"I've broken the power before. It will be easier this time," said the Source.

Why does everyone think I'll screw up? Ok do think that but it's different, it's me thinking that. It's always different with me. Which isn't always a good thing.

 "Yada, yada, yada," said Piper sarcastically.

"You'll regret your decision. I will personally make you regret your decision. You don't know what you're getting yourself into little girl. You don't know her you're playing with. You will wish I killed you by the time this is all over."

He totally pulled that speech off without sounding like a corny super-villain on TV, that's what scared me. What the hell had I gotten myself into?

The man slumped to the floor as the Source's true self-stepped out of his body. The Source was dressed in a black cloak and had a faceless head. Ok now I had known I picked the wrong side. He was evil and powerful and I didn't know if I could kill him. Maybe I should've chosen his side, you know that saying keep your friends' close and your enemies, too late for that now.

The Source burst into a tower of flames and then disappeared. We were all silent for a moment, "If he's all powerful why didn't he just kill me now?"

"He has a reason," said Cole darkly, "and mostly likely you won't like it."

Come to think of it where was he a few minutes ago? You'd think he was hiding or something.

"I'll panic and freak out when the time comes," I said dismissively.

The last twenty-four have been strange, to understate things. It had taken me six years but I'd finally vanquished Shax. He couldn't hurt me anymore but there's probably lots of more evil willing to take his place. But Shax would always be the most personal. He had taken a lot from me but I was slowly getting it back. Sure my life is complicated but maybe that's not such a bad thing. Someone once said scars you can't see hurt the most. I've got quite a few of those but all scars will eventually heal. For now I'll just settle with them fading.


End file.
